


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by dhamphir



Series: Schmoop Bingo [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The electricity goes during a winter storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Written for Schmoop Bingo. Prompt: fire in the fire place   
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

A hand snaked out from under the covers and slapped at the alarm clock, silencing it for the next seven minutes.

“What time is it?” Jess murmured.

“5:30.”

Silence reigned for the next hour, until Jess woke up. She realized right away that the electricity was off. Fortunately she could see and navigate in the darkness as she made her way to the bathroom. It was a little chillier than usual in the apartment due to the lack of electricity.

After finishing in the bathroom, Jess returned to the bedroom and looked out the window. Wind was whipping around the falling snow and there were no street lights on. They were in the middle of winter storm.

She retrieved her cell phone from the nightstand and called in to Quantico. Agent Greaves, the Duty Officer, verified that classes at the academy were cancelled for the day – possibly longer depending on the duration of the storm currently dumping snow across the DC and Virginia. With the unexpected day off, Jess eagerly crawled back into bed. Some more time relaxing in bed was just what she needed after the hectic month she’d had.

Jess snuggled up behind Dana where she was lying on her side. Even asleep, Dana instinctively pressed back into Jess’s body. Jess’s hand slipped under the hem of her lover’s pajama top, sliding up to gently palm a breast.

Dana let out a low sigh as she awoke. “Mmmm… we don’t have time, Jess. The alarm’s already gone off.”

“We have all the time in the world – we’re snowed in; classes are cancelled.” She nuzzled Dana’s neck. “And with the electricity off, we need to keep warm.”

Dana turned in her lover’s embrace to face her. “Then I’d say some sharing of body heat is definitely in order,” she said with a smile.

~~~

Both women awoke again around noon. The apartment was too cold to want to get out of bed, but bodily needs necessitated it. Clothed in multiple layers of clothes, they took turns in the bathroom and then headed into the kitchen.

“I don’t really want to eat something cold, but the stove is electric,” said Dana.

“And I highly doubt any place will be delivering today.” Jess smiled mischievously. “But you do have a fireplace. Why don’t you go get the fire going? I’ll join you in just a minute.”

Dana went into the living room and turned the gas to the fireplace. Instant flames and no ashes to worry about was definitely an advantage with a gas fireplace. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and settled on the floor in front of the fireplace. Jess soon joined her with a pot and two large mugs. Using an oven mitt to protect her hand, Jess held the pot over the fire until the contents were thoroughly heated. She then carefully poured the hearty soup into the two mugs.

“There you go.”

Dana took the proffered mug and carefully sipped. “Mmmm, nice and hot.”

Jess settled beside Dana with the blanket wrapped around both of them. They spent the whole day simply talking and enjoying the time together until they fell asleep. Even though the electricity came back on sometime during the night, they stayed snuggled together in front of the fire.

FIN


End file.
